I Love You, In The Sky of Grafitti
by the-blood-red-vortex
Summary: an adventure into the past, told as a good night story to a little girl. of course, there is, this isnt just a cute little "how i met your father" story, this tale involves an array of time travel, magic, and hetalia? could this get any more weird?
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy?" a soft voice asks from the doorway. I sit up from my bed and look towards the sound. A small girl of five years stands, while clutching a stuffed bee toy. This little girl happens to be my daughter.

"Mommy I can't sleep," she yawns and comes over to my side of the bed and attempts to climb the bed, but falters and almost falls over onto the floor. Before that happens, I pick her up and sit her on my lap and smile. She looks up at me and plays with my medium length dark brown hair. She takes after me more than her father. She has my fair skin, and my large nose. I hate that that's one of the things she takes after me but it can't be helped.

"It's a bit late for you to still be up isn't it?" I ask her.

"I'm sorry but i can't sleep," she says "can you tell me a story?"

"A story? You've never asked me to tell you one before, why now?"

"The TV people read stories all the time and I wanna be like the TV people!" she proclaims.

"The TV people? Well I guess I could tell you abooouuut… how I met your father?" I tell her.

"Okay!" she bounces up and down repeatedly on my lap until I tell her to calm down so I can begin.

"Once upon a time," I begin. I close my eyes and begin to get lost in my memories of my teenage years. Back around my freshman years, when I was 15. I was a fan of many things such as Homestuck, Hetalia, and such. I went to a school called Autumnburgh. I had few friends, but they were there for me through everything. After a minute of thinking, I finally choose a day suitable for the story.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my hand-me-down alarm clock shrieking from across the room. Note to self, turn the volume down after school. I get up to turn it off, before going to the kitchen to feed my dog, Ria. When I fill her bowl with the wet dog food, I set it down for her to eat. She dives into the bowl head first and devours it within minutes. While she eats, I grab myself a bowl of cereal from the cabinet above the stove. When I sit down, I hear my dad coming out of his room. While swallowing a spoon of cereal down, I watch as he stumbles into the living room and plops onto the couch.

"How are you Ari?" he asks finally noticing me.

"I'm fine," I say. Ari is just my nickname, but it's what everyone calls me. My full name is Ariane Hartmann.

I get up and go get dressed in my navy blue and khaki uniform. The coat is blue, with a collar popped up, and double breasted as opposed to a regular polo shirt that most uniformed schools require you to wear. The skirt is khaki with the signature navy blue band on the bottom. I put on my black stockings and black head band and look in the mirror. It's too much clothing for summer, but it's supposed to be a bit chilly today. However everything is in place, so I grab my bag then sling it across my chest. I run out the door to catch my bus while after letting Ria out to the backyard for exercise.

When the bus arrives afterwards of seven minutes of waiting, I sit in my usual seat towards the front of the bus. My stop is the second in a sequence of nine stops all together. My friend Daniela comes onto the bus two stops later, and sits next to me on instinct. She is a fan of anime like me, but prefers animes like Madoka Magica and soul eater over Hetalia. For a while I've tried to convince her into reading Homestuck but every day she claims she forgot when she gets home. I look at her about to ask the question, but I already know the answer.

"No Ari, I have not read it yet"

"Why not?"

"I had to take my brother to his flute lessons" she glares at me through her incredibly thick glasses. I settle back down into my seat, and take that as a suitable answer… for today.

I begin to daydream as usual. It's usually the same thing to distract me from my daily responsibilities. Juggling between all my school work and all my chores at home. Most other people would say that's not a lot, but to me it is. Especially with my A, B average I have to maintain. I was then jolted out of my thinking by someone shaking my shoulder. That said person happened to be Daniela.

"You daydreaming again?" she asks me.

"Yeah, the usual," I tell her.

"Well save the empty-headedness for lunch or something, it's time to get off the bus."

I felt my eyes widen, and I looked around the bus, everyone was gone like that. I got up and followed Daniela off the bus and towards the where we meet up with our other friends. Most of them I don't really talk with. Of the ten to fifteen people there, I talk to only three. Those three are Daniela, Nadia who is what most people call a "hipster", and celeste who loves reading but skips to a different book every other day. I sat on the bench and began to daydream once more. I imagined a world where I could live alongside my favorite characters. What it would be like to be in Hetalia, or to have the chance to play sburb from Homestuck. I know it would never happen tough, but to have the chance would be…. So amazing! It would be awesome to play sburb and meet all of my favorite trolls, or even my patron troll, but the truth was that I would choose Hetalia over Homestuck any day. It's not like i don't read Homestuck anymore or anything like that, it's just that Hetalia has been something I enjoy for the longest time. I even made a few dolls out of clay in 3D art club that I attend after school. I'm not the best at artsy type things but when I improve every now and then, it pleases me.

I hear the loud speaker beep then call for me. It's only the beginning of the day though, so I really have no idea why I would be called. The loud speaker ends its announcement and then the bell rings for first period. I walk towards the main office. When I enter the office, I see my best friend Darren. He's taller than me by at least a foot, where as I am five feet and five inches. He has a darker complexion than me and he dropped out of school and got his GED this year so he's 18. Exactly three years and a month older than me. Truth be told, I was confused. We hung out all the time, so most people thought we were either siblings or dating. But I couldn't possibly go out with anyone when the men of Hetalia had already set such a high standard for people that might have a possibility of going out with me. This statement might be a bit stupid though considering if a male had said anything along those lines, he would be called sexist or something of the sort, so I keep comments like that to myself. However, back to the real world, my best friend of at least seven years was signing me out of school for the day, telling the woman behind the desk that he was my older step brother. My dad rarely has anything to do with this school, so it wasn't that hard to get away with such a lie, but if my dad found out about it, he would flip out.

We both walked out, and when we were out of ear range of anyone walking in or out of the school,

"What do you think you are doing you idiot?" I yelled at him.

"Your school should be more careful, I could have easily been there to kidnap you," He told me.

"But if I didn't know you, I probably would have spoken up, wouldn't i?" I asked him.

"I don't know maybe you would, but you're pretty gullible. I could have said that your dad sent me or something,"

"I'm not gullible!" I punched his arm in a fit of aggravation.

We walked to the local Wendy's when I had calmed down. He didn't order anything, he just told me to order, and he'll pay. I got two double stacks and some fries, and we sat down. He leaned towards me and whispered,

"If anyone asks, you're out of school because you had a doctor's appointment but it was cancelled at the last minute, okay?"

"Alright," I said back "I'm surprised no one stopped us yet…" I trailed off. He sighed and put in one of his ear buds playing some obscure bands song on blast. While chewing down some of my burger, I looked at his shoulder length hair, wondering why he took time and money out of his job at the liquor store to pick me up and treat me to food. It was still too early for lunch, but past breakfast hours, so not many people were at the small restaurant. I didn't care to take into account anyone that was in the bathroom. I swallowed down the last of my first burger and looked back at him. He was still looking out the window.

"Yo dork," I say to him

"Is that any way to speak to someone who just bought you lunch?"

"More like brunch, and I knew it! This was just blackmail!" I laugh.

"What do you mean blackmail?" he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Jokes aside, why did you get me out of school?" I question.

"Can't I just hang out with my friend for a day?" he laughs.

"Ha ha, now tell me the truth," I glare.

"No good reason really, you were just complaining a while back about everything around here being boring, so I thought 'hey! How about I treat her to lunch? That would be a good change!'" he laughs and takes a couple of fries from my tray and begins making an Eiffel tower of sorts out of them.

"Such a waste of good food," I say looking at the fry tower.

"Good? If you ask me, the '_natural fries_' crap they give out is a lie, but you seem to like it" he picks one of the fries off the tower and eats it. I sigh and go to the bathroom after finishing my last burger to go wash my hands of the grease and sauce.

Only a few people know this but I have a really large fear of bathrooms. Many think it's very silly or even stupid, but the room itself creep my out. I guess it's because of the saw movies I watched when I was younger or something. Either way, to keep from having to curl up in the corner and cry, I keep the door open with something so I feel like I have an escape if something happens. Once again, I know it's stupid, but it comforts me. I went to put one of the trash cans in front of the door, when a woman in her older years came in. embarrassed, I put the trashcan back and went to wash my hands, all while blushing deep red. I was about to leave but the woman from before spoke suddenly.

"Miss, May I ask what your name is?" her voice was frail and she spoke softly, but I must admit, the request was…odd…

"Uh, my name is Ariane" I faltered.

"I see, I'm sorry but i couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your boyfriend back there,"

"You are mistaken. He's just a very close friend," I tell her.

"Well, I'm sorry. But I must ask you, are you really tired of this world you reside in?"

'This conversation keeps getting creepier and creepier' I thought. "I guess… there's not much for me except school, work then a family later in life."

"If you truly feel this way," she looks at me, her void black eyes staring straight at me. "Then I know of a way to cure your 'boredom'"

"I really have to go, my friend might be worried or something," I go to quickly retreat, but she latches on to my arm with a strength I would not have known she had. Her pupils, which surprisingly are easy to tell against her irises, dilate quickly. She pulls out a small owl bracelet and puts it in my hands. I take a quick glance at it but then look back to her. From that small peak, I could tell it was composed of a faded brown metal of some sort, and had blue green orbs for eyes, and its talons clutched a small scroll with clean parched paper. When I looked back to her, I had noticed her hair growing a bit darker than before. I hadn't realized that was possible though. She let go of my arm and walked past me towards the door. Before she left, she uttered a simple sentence.

"Good luck Ariane."

**_end chapter 1_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disoriented, I walked back to where Darren was sitting, and sat down.

"Ari, what took so long? Were you taking a shit or something?" he asked.

"No! I just went to wash my hands! But if you don't mind me asking, did you see an older woman walk past here?" I questioned.

"Sorry, can't say I haven't. Why though?"

"Uh…" I asked myself 'should I tell him?' but then decided against it "nothing, it's nothing."

"You sure?" I nod at him.

"Alright then. Hey can I ask you something?" he ran his hand through his hair.

"Uh, sure?" I cocked my head to my right.

"Where did you get that bracelet from? I don't remember you wearing it when we came in"

"Oh this!" I held it up "I uh, found it in the bathroom!" 'Good save Ari' I told myself.

I handed the wood brown bracelet over to him and ate a cold fry before getting up. He followed suit and we walked out of the Wendy's restaurant. He examined the bracelet while we walked down the road towards the liquor store he works at. For the rest of the day, I helped him around the tiny store, and we discussed minor things. Soon I forgot about the woman, until it was 2:30 and it was time for me to go. I was beginning to walk out of the store when Darren called me back to the counter.

"Ari you forgot your bracelet," he place it in my hand, and with a wave of his hand, he told me good bye. I walked home from there, but it was far. Hence the reason I left at two thirty, and not three o'clock sharp as I would on a normal school day. When I got home, my dad was still at work, and my dog Ria was back in the house. She was lying on the couch, as she usually does when no one is around to scold her for doing so. Before i am able to do such a thing however, the home phone rings with its sound projecting throughout the house. It's much too annoying me to just let it go, and besides. It could possibly be the school calling about my absence in all of my class periods. I pick up the receiver and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask the recipient on the other side.

"hi, is this Ari I am speaking to?"

"Nadia?" I exclaimed.

"No it's Bob the builder, who do you think this is?" she said sarcastically

"ha, very funny. Now what do you want?" I asked.

"why did you have to go to the main office today?"

"you remember Darren" I questioned.

"you mean drop out?" she retorted.

"yeah sure whatever, well he pulled me out of class and we went to get some food," I told her.

"so you guys are dating now?" she teased.

"NO!" I yelled at her.

To make a long story short, we talked for about an hour or so about trivial things such as homework that I would have to do tomorrow, Nadia and her latest boyfriend, and things that fall into those categories. After I hung up, my dad came home a few minutes later. I retreated to my room till it was time for bed. I wasn't hungry, and in the event that I got hungry in the middle of the night, I had a secret stash of food like honey and canned oranges in one of my drawers. I layed in my bed, looking up at the ceiling, once again lost in thought. The bracelet came to mind once more, so I got out of bed and retrieved it from my bag that was lying on the floor. I pulled out the necklace and held it up to the lamp on my mahogany desk. The scroll that was held in the talons of the metal owl fell to the floor. I picked it up and unraveled it.

**_Hello Ariane,_**

**_you are tired of your life, yes? Bored of the same routine every day? I have given you this bracelet, for a reason that I am not allowed to reveal to you until the time is right. On the other hand, you might figure it out on your own. Bottom line, the bracelet you hold in your hand is very special. In more ways than one. So much so, that I have left it in your possession for you to do what you like with it. You have a wish, correct? The owl symbolizes knowledge, and knows that you, indeed have many wishes in mind. However, only five will be granted. Remember to think long and hard about these sort of things, for it may come back to haunt you at one point or another._**

**_Good luck,_**

**_C.H._**

I looked on the back of the paper, inspecting it for anything else. the instruction still weren't that clear though, I had no idea how to make the wish come true, and besides. Things like these never come true, its like the chain mail I get in my email account from random people.

'it wouldn't hurt to try though, right?' I told myself mentally. The first thing I did was secure the bracelet to my wrist and think of a wish that wouldn't backfire like in the movies. The first thing that came to mind, for me to be transported to the Axis Powers Hetalia world. As far as I could see, all would be fine, with no result that would end gravely. With no other idea in my head of how to operate the stupid thing, I got ready for bed, forgetting to take off the bracelet, and fixed the clay Hetalia dolls I had made. They tended to fall over all the time, due to not being leveled. i set my alarm as usual and went to sleep, with Ria at the end of my bed.


End file.
